Along with the increase of numbers of terminals (such as mobile phones, smart televisions and tablet computers) joining a local area network, more and more advertisers push media information to the terminals through the local area network to achieve the objective of pushing media information to a broader range. However, practice shows that, pushing media information to terminals through a local area network in the prior art is a really blind information pushing manner, which easily annoys the user and cannot implement precise pushing of media information. Moreover, media information displayed on the terminal can be hidden only after waiting for a period of time (such as 45 seconds) or after being closed by the user manually, and the media information cannot be hidden efficiently in time.